A Sirius Love Story
by Siriusly StarKid
Summary: The first time I met him, I thought I had a crush on him. A year later, I was certain. We were best friends, but I feel more than that. Is it more than that?


**A Sirius Love Story: Chapter 1**

**A/N: Just to let you know, the train journey won't follow what it says in the **_**Deathly Hallows. **_**Also, I don't own Harry Potter. Or **_**Percy Jackson. **_**It will be mentioned a bit, but this isn't a crossover. It shouldn't actually be published yet, but hey, this is fanfiction. I can do what I like. I do own Ella, however.**

I waved goodbye to my parents from one of the doorways of the train.

"Come on then," said my older brother, Thomas. We walked for a while, peering into compartments, looking for an empty one. No luck so far.

Finally we found one, right at the front then. Thomas and I walked in together, and I sat down by the window.

"Well, I need to go and meet up with my friends. Bye," he said, sort of awkwardly.  
"Bye".

Thomas left the compartment, slamming the door behind him with unnecessary force.  
"Boys," I muttered.

You're probably wondering who I am. My full name is Ella Susan Malloy and I'm Muggle-Born witch. My older brother is also magic. I was very surprised when I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter. After all, the odds of two magical people in a Muggle family are nearly zero.

I have brown wavy hair, which is probably the only thing about my appearance that I like. It goes down to my waist, but I usually keep it down. I read my Potion book a couple of weeks ago and it looks like I might have to tie it up to keep it out of the _cauldron, _or whatever they call it.

I have eyes that keep changing colour. Well, not really. It's kind of a mixture of green, blue and grey. They look very odd and people keep getting put off me by them. I'll keep my head down, I think. I also have freckles, which I hate a lot. People always tease me for them.

I'm pretty small, too. I nearly always have to tilt my head back when people are talking to me. I'm often mistaken for an eight-year-old. Seriously?

Just then, I heard a knock on the compartment. I stopped staring out of the window and looked up. So much for keeping my head down, huh? There was a boy standing there in the doorway. He was very handsome…

"Hi," the boy said, "Is it okay if I said here?".  
"Of course," I managed to get out, still staring at his handsome features.  
"Thanks."

He sat down opposite me and held out his hand. "I'm Sirius Black,".  
I took it. "Ella Malloy."

"Are you a Muggle-Born?" Sirius asked. "I don't think I've heard that last name before,".  
"Yeah, I think that's what it's called. My parents aren't magical, but my older brother is,", I replied.  
"What year is he in?"  
"Third, I think. He's gone to meet up with his friends. He's called Thomas,".

Conversation was pretty awkward after that. None of us really knew what to say. I pulled out my book from my bag. _Percy Jackson._ It was my favourite Muggle book, about a boy called Percy (hence the name) who finds out he's the son of a Greek God, Poseidon. Kind of like me, actually, finding out I'm a witch.

I read a couple of chapters, sneaking peeks up at Sirius every couple of paragraphs. He had long, black hair, nearly reaching his shoulders, but he couldn't ever be called girly. He was so… _manly. _So much muscle…

I think Sirius was staring out the window, like I was before. There was so much to look at, big forests, craters, deserts… He made me jump when he spoke.

"What are you reading?"

I nearly fell off my seat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said with an apologetic smile.  
I showed him the front cover of the book.

"Percy Jackson and the Lightening Thief," he read aloud. "What's that about, then?".

I gave him a brief summary of the series. Sirius seemed pretty interested. Well, he didn't look bored.

"Can I read that when you're done?" he asked.  
"Sure," I said, and handed him the book.  
"You're not finished yet, though," Sirius said, handing it back.  
"Yeah, well, I know it off by heart, pretty much,".

He took it back, saying, "Thanks,". I pulled out another book. This time it was a textbook.  
_A First Year's Guide to Useless Spells. _

This was an extra book my parents had bought for me. They thought I needed a little reward for being like my brother. Not that I could help it, of course, but I wasn't going to complain.

I wondered about the title. Useless Spells. So we're never going to need _Lumos _then? The Wand-Lightening Charm. I snorted.

Then, raising my 13 ¾ inches, dragon heartstring and ash wand, I tried it out.  
"_Lumos,". _

To both mine and Sirius' immense surprise (He'd looked up when he was me raise my wand), it worked.

"How did you _do _that?" he asked. "We're not meant to learn that until our second week!".

I wondered how he knew that. Maybe he's parents told him?

I smiled. "I just tried out what it said in the book,".

I looked at it again, looking for the spell to turn it out. Then I found it.  
_"Nox,". _Again, it worked. I lifted my wand up to eye level, examining it.

"I think I have a powerful wand,", I said.  
"Or maybe you're powerful?" Sirius suggested.

I blushed.

Just then, I heard another knock on the door. Looking up for the second time, I saw a witch of about twenty standing there with a cart full of sweets.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" she said with a smile.

Both Sirius and I jumped up at once. My parents had given me five pounds, which I had changed into one Galleon, to spend on sweets.

Finally, I had the chance to try out all the wizard sweets. Admittedly, while Thomas had been at Hogwarts, he'd sent me a Chocolate Frog each month, but there were so many others to try.

Sirius went first, buying things called _Liquorice Wands, Every-Flavour Beans _ and _Cauldron Cakes._

I had no idea what to buy, so I spend a couple of Knuts on everything. Really, the sweets were cheap.

Once I had paid and thanked the witch, I went back into my compartment. Sirius had dumped the sweets next to him. I did the same.

I opened a Chocolate Frog. I had started collecting the cards when Thomas first sent me one. I had about fifteen Dumbledores. All I'd ever got was Dumbledore. Seriously, I think he might have had something to do with it.

Holding the wriggling frog in one hand, I turned over the card. Someone called Wendelin the Weird was waving at me.

"Wow," Sirius breathed, watching me. "That one's _really _rare!".  
"Do you want it?" I asked, holding it out to him.

He shook his head, still looking at it in awe.

We continued to eat our sweets. Every time I picked something new up, I'd ask him about it.  
"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" I said.  
"Oh, them. They're probably my favourite. When they say every flavour, they _mean _every flavour. You get the usual: Strawberry, lime, apple, but you also get plastic, grass and vomit,". He answered.

I stared at him.  
"Are you serious?"  
"I'm always Sirius," he replied, laughing. I laughed too.

I dug my hand in the packet and pulled out a brown one. I thought it was chocolate. I was wrong.  
"Ew!" I said, spitting it out of my mouth.

"What did you get?" asked Sirius.  
"P..P..Waste," I stuttered. I didn't really want to say it.

"Right," he said, "Are you aware I now have a half-chewed poo flavoured bean on my shoe?".  
"Sorry if my aim was a little off," I said, pulling out a packet of tissues to throw at him. He wiped it off, laughing a little.

After that failure, I got strawberry (yum!), toast (a little odd, but nice), cardboard (…) and lemon (my favourite!).

I looked outside of the window, and was surprised to see that it was nearly dark outside.  
"Maybe we should get changed into our robes or whatever they're called?" I suggested to Sirius. He looked up from his sweets, and nodded.

He offered to go outside first while I changed, but I swore he peeked. I surprised myself by not minding much.

Then I went outside and he changed, and I peeked as well. Luckily, he didn't catch me looking.

After about seven hours since the train left, we heard a voice coming from what I _think _was a speaker.

"_We have arrived at Hogsmeade station. Please leave your belongings on the train; they will be collected,". _

Sirius and I walked over to the door at the same time.  
"After you," he said, doing a mock bow.  
"Thank you," I said sweetly.

We walked together to the doorway, which was being held open by a prefect, I think, wearing a blue and bronze tie.

I saw a man standing amongst all the students. He must have been a giant, I thought. He was about, what, three metres tall? Maybe I'm exaggerating, but that's what it seemed like to me.

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years come ta me!".

He spoke with a strange accent which I couldn't quite place. It might have been Scottish; after all, we are in Scotland.

Me and the rest of the first-years followed him. He led us over to the lake, where a number of boats were waiting.

"I hate boats," I muttered to myself.

"No more tha' four to a boat!" he said.

Sirius and I climbed into one together. A few moments later, a girl and boy came over to us.  
"Can we sit here please?" asked the girl, who had bright red hair.

We both nodded, and they climbed in.  
"I'm Lily," said the girl.  
"Severus," said the boy, who had _very _greasy hair.

"I'm Sirius Black!" announced, you guessed it, Sirius. He held out his hand for them to shake, or kiss, you never know.

"Who are you?" asked Lily.  
"I'm Ella," I whispered.

That's another thing I hate about me, the fact that I'm so shy. I'm really nervous whenever I meet new people. Tough luck for me that I went to three Muggle schools and left all my friends behind. My best friend was called Pippa. I wish she's be here at Hogwarts with me, but she's a Muggle. I'll keep in touch with her at the holidays, though.

The boats suddenly started moving. None of us were rowing though, so I wondered how they were sailing. Magic, I remembered. This will take some getting used to.

I clutched the side, desperately trying not to get blown off in the raging wind. Suddenly, an arch appeared. I ducked down low, trying not to get hit on the head. Everyone else did the same.

Then, I spotted it. The biggest and most beautiful castle I'd ever seen. I gasped, along with the other first years.

I'd forgotten about falling out of the boat. All I was thinking about now is how exited I was. How I'd finally get to go to Hogwarts and learn magic. For the first time in my life, I was happy about going to a new school.

We got off the boats all together, and stood in front of two massive doors. The giant lifted his hand and knocked on it hard, three times.

The doors opened and I saw a witch standing there. She looked about thirty to fifty, and she had long hair tied up in a bun.

"Thank you, Hagrid," she said to the giant, who nodded, and walked past us to go through another set of doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, "My name is Professor McGonagall and I am deputy-headmistress. I am also Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration Professor."

"You will pass through these doors in a moment, to get Sorted into your new house, which will be either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each has produced excellent wizards and witches and each have their own special qualities you shall have to possess to get Sorted into that House,".

She led us all through the doors that Hagrid, I think she called him, entered. We were in a massive hall, and all of the Hogwarts students and professors were staring at us. I blushed and looked at the floor.

We stopped in front of a hat, for some strange reason. Suddenly, the hat began to sing.

"_Once, there were four friends,  
Who decided to build a school.  
They found a castle and make amends  
And built a swimming pool,"._

All of us laughed at that, and I stopped listening. I was too bust looking at the ceiling, which looked like the sky outside. Just then, everyone started clapping, so I presumed the Hat had finished it's song. I clapped along with everyone else, even though I hadn't heard most of it.

McGonagall held a list of yellow paper, or _parchment, _as Thomas called it, in front of her.

"When I call our your names, please come forward and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. Atrica, Amy,".

The girl walked forward.  
_Ravenclaw!"._

"Black, Sirius!"  
"Good luck!" I whispered to him, and he smiled and walked up.

A minute later, nothing had happened. He seemed to be having a conversation with it, and he was whispering "Slytherin!" and "Gryffindor!" under his breath. I think he had a choice between both of them

Finally, the Hat cried out, _"Gryffindor!"_.

There was dead silence in the hall, except for those Muggle-Borns like me who didn't notice anything was wrong, who clapped. A girl from the table wearing green and silver ties, who had frizzy black hair, glared very fiercely at him.

Sirius walked slowly to the Gryffindor table and then everyone else regained their senses and clapped.

The list continued, and the next Gryffindor was "Evans, Lily!".

Then, I heard an all too familiar name.

"Knights, Pippa!"

It couldn't be the same one. The Pippa _I _knew had never shown any magical abilities. But the girl walked forward, and she looked exactly the same. Ginger hair, those glasses…

"_Gryffindor!" _the Hat yelled out.

"Lupin, Remus!"  
_"Gryffindor!".  
_"Luya, Sam!".  
"_Hufflepuff!"  
_"Malloy, Ella!".

Out of the corner of my eye, Pippa at the Gryffindor table jumped, at looked at me.

I walked up at the Hat was placed on my head.  
_"Hm.. interesting," _said the Hat, _"You have an interesting mind… Slytherin would be very beneficial to you, but it is unlikely they will accept you. Hufflepuff won't work... Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? You're choice, Miss Malloy!"._

"What?" I thought back, "How should I know? I don't really know any of their qualities! But can I have Gryffindor, please?"

"_Well, since you asked so nicely, _Gryffindor! _It shall be!"._

It yelled it out to the Hall, and the Gryffindors clapped. I walked over to their table, grinning, and sat down next to Pippa. I wanted to check it was the one I knew.

"Is that really you, Pippa?" I asked.  
"Is that really you, Ella?" she asked.  
"I'm pretty sure it is," I said, grinning. I never thought I'd be at the same school as he again. "Let me check… are your middle names Rosie and Sarah?"

"They are," she confirmed. "And yours is Susan?"  
"It is,".  
"Wow!" she said, "I can't believe this! I didn't know you were a witch too!".  
"Neither did I!" I said.

I suddenly noticed that Professor McGonagall had stopped calling names out and that there was no more students to be Sorted.

"Welcome to another, or your first, year at Hogwarts!" said a man standing up where the teachers was. I think it was Dumbledore. "I hope that you all have an excellent year and you all learn lots! But for now, let's eat our wonderful feast!".

All at once, the empty plates and dishes were filled. And I mean filled. They were overflowing with gravy, sausages, steaks and lots, lots more. Everyone else had reached over to grab the food they wanted, and had started eating. They all acted like it was perfectly normal.

It is in this world, I reminded myself, while I took two sausages and some vegetables. My mum always wanted me to have my Five a Day, and she'll want me to have it at Hogwarts as well.

"I still can't believe it's you, Ella," said Pippa, through a mouthful of chicken. She had this disgusting habit of talking with her mouth full, and it's not just her. I used to, but my mum got so cross when I did.

I nodded in agreement, too busy looking at all the other foods. I think they must have every meal possible. Just then, it all disappeared. Well, the savoury food disappeared and was replaced by sweet food.

There were Gypsy Tart, Strawberry Tart, every tart imaginable, sweets, rice pudding, yoghurt, jelly, ice-cream…..

I picked up a serving spoon to scoop up some vanilla yoghurt. I was obsessed with yoghurt the same way Muggle boys were obsessed with football. I love it so much. I just kept eating it all the time the food was still there.

While I was eating my tenth bowl, however, it disappeared again. Nothing replaced it this time.

Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now that you will no longer be distracted by the food, I shall now give you the proper speech. It is my duty to inform you that this year a Whomping Willow has been placed on the school grounds,".

A murmur of speech rang through the hall.  
"What's a Whomping Willow?" I asked the table at large.  
"It's a tree that hits you," answered Sirius briefly.  
"Okay…" I said, "Why?"

Dumbledore continued.  
"You may be wondering why, but alas, I cannot tell you. It is someone else's secret, and I will not tell. Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to inform you that the list of forbidden objects has reached two hundred and two, and those interested in finding out what is on the list can find a copy in his office. Now, many of you will know that there is a Dark Wizard at large, called Lord Voldemort,".

Many people in the hall flinched at his name. I wondered why. I'd never heard his name before.

"But it is very safe here at Hogwarts, so you don't need to worry. Now, if the prefects will please lead their houses up to their common rooms. But first, of course, we must sing the school song!".

Everyone except us first-years started singing a song. Something about _Hoggy Warts. _Nice. And there was absolutely no tune. Everyone was singing it to their own timings.

A girl and boy in our house, both with shocking red hair stood up.

"Follow me, everyone please," said the boy.

We all followed him up moving staircases, which were very scary; I felt like I was going to fall off and past moving portraits. I couldn't help stare. "Wow," I said, in awe.

We arrived at a portrait of a very fat lady wearing a pink dress.  
"Password?" she asked.  
"Bravery and Boldness," said the girl prefect.

We walked in, and they send the second years and above to their dormitories.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts and Gryffindor house. My name is Arthur Weasley and I am one of you house prefects," said the boy.

"And my name is Molly Prewett. The girls' dormitories are on the left, and the boys' are on the left," said the other.

We went up together, and Pippa raced past us all.  
"I want this bed!" She said from the one nearest the door.

I rolled my eyes.  
"Didn't really give us much choice there, did you?" I muttered.

Lily, who was also in Gryffindor, claimed the bed nearest the shower. A girl I think was called Mary something took the bed next to her.

Just me and a girl called Marlene left.  
"Which one do you want?" I asked her.  
"Well, I'll take the one here, if you don't mind," she said, pointing to the one under the window, and next to Mary.

"That's good," I said, "Because I wanted this one,".

I jumped onto the pillow of the bed next to Pippa. I still can't believe she's here with me. We all took a shower and changed into our pyjamas. I groaned. My mum had packed my too-small ones.

Note to Self: Never let Mum pack things again, I thought, as I squeezed into them.

I laid down in bed, stroking Lily's cat who had jumped onto my bedside table.  
"What's your name, huh?" I said, as I tickled it under the chin.

"Mushroom," Lily said from three beds away. I laughed.  
"That's fits surprisingly well,".

I fell asleep then, with Mushroom curled up on my chest. Wow, she was heavy!

**A/N: Ella, Pippa and Mushroom are all people/animals I know. I hope you don't mind me using your name! Pippa was my best friend from Mugg- I mean, primary school. Do you think Ella is a Mary-Sue? Let me know what you think! Please review!**

**(I wrote this while I was listening to No Way, A Very Potter Sequel). **


End file.
